


Changes

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, M/M, Prompt fill: Home, again you can imagine this in staff trio if u rly want godspeed, angheki is mentioned but so briefly im not bothering to tag it or them lmao, shrine au, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Shuu didn't imagine his life would become this, but he's glad that it did.





	Changes

For Iwamine Shuu, coming home to a dark, empty apartment was just how things were. It had been, functionally, his entire life. Sometimes he would think of all the other people who had someone waiting for them, and maybe he even felt a pang of longing, but he had never known any differently.

So he continued to be surprised when he got home to the lights already on, and the smell of something delicious being cooked, and Hitori peeking out of the kitchen to say, “Welcome home!”

They had been living together for about a year, and _still_ Shuu always had to stop and just… take it in. This was something he had long ago accepted that he’d never have, and yet here he was. And even if he sometimes had difficulty showing it, he was very, very grateful.

“Where’s Nageki?” he asked as he took off his coat and shoes. Nageki was typically in the living room reading. “Out with friends?”

“He’s on a date with Higure,” Hitori called. He had presumably returned to whatever food he was making. “They’re at the movies.”

Shuu put his bag down on the couch. “A date?” He paused. “Like a _date?”_ That was surprisingly hard for him to wrap his head around.

He heard Hitori laugh. “Yeah, they’re dating.”

Something else that Shuu was still getting used to was physical contact. He still had a tendency to get flustered about it, but after a long day of working alone, he had started to find himself craving it by the time he was home. It was still new after all, and he figured that there was probably a part of him eager to make up for all the years he went without.

So when they reunited after time spent apart, it was usually the first thing on his list. As such, he’d gotten into the habit of coming home from work and immediately seeking Hitori out to wrap his arms around him and just really take it in. This entire situation was still surreal to him, so he found himself looking forward to any excuse to appreciate Hitori physically.

Today Hitori couldn’t turn around and return his affections because he was busy grilling mackerel, but that was okay.

“How do we feel about that?” Shuu asked, speaking quietly since they were so close.

“Higure is a good kid,” Hitori said simply. “A little reckless maybe, but I don’t think Nageki would let him drag him into something dangerous. And Nageki seems to like him a lot, and that’s what matters.”

Shuu hummed affirmatively and could no longer resist the urge to nuzzle into the back of Hitori’s neck. He smelled like homely spices.

“Wow, someone’s especially snuggly today. What’s the occasion?”

“I missed you,” Shuu mumbled. “That’s the occasion.”

Hitori chuckled. “You know we work in the same building, right?”

“And then I stay much later than you.”

“That’s your own fault for being a workaholic, isn’t it?”

Shuu just held him tighter. “Yes, but still.”

Hitori finished grilling the fish and set it aside. Shuu loosened his grip slightly so that Hitori could turn around and give him a quick peck. “It _would_ be nice if you came home earlier, for the record.”

They parted so that Hitori could begin plating the food, garnishing the fish with grated radish and soy sauce.

“You won’t be complaining when we use the money to buy a house,” Shuu said as he watched.

Hitori immediately perked up, turning back again to face him. “Aww, you want to buy a house with me?”

Shuu looked away in a manner that was most certainly _not_ bashful, and you better believe that he was _definitely not_ blushing. “I-It’s normal to want a house, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is. It’s just nice to hear, you know?”

“Y-Yes…”

They worked together to bring the dishes to the table, including the mackerel as well as miso soup and brown rice Hitori already had prepared.

This was another thing Shuu appreciated, now that he thought of it. He never used to enjoy eating. He wasn’t a bad cook by any stretch, but it had always been something that was nothing more than a necessity. He had a habit of not eating more than strictly necessary - okay, less than that, honestly.

But now it was something to look forward to, because it was time spent with someone he cared about. Really, he looked forward to a lot more now. Things other than work actually mattered now, and he was enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would.

He wasn’t sure if the domestic life would be something he’d get used to anytime soon, but he was definitely going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was mindless fluff. just like i like, mm mm mmmm.
> 
> anyway holy SHIT i cannot physically believe that i actually wrote 7 fics in 7 days im gonna EXPLODE
> 
> granted none of them were very long and they varied in quality but i did what i set out to do and by god im gonna be proud of that
> 
> the big thing tho is Youse Guys !! theres no way i could have done this if yall werent leaving such nice comments and stuff...... that means a lot........... thank uuuu ;v;
> 
> i def feel more motivated than ever to post here. i hope u continue to enjoy it


End file.
